Blossomed Love
by dira
Summary: Yuri. Amelia & Lina. Lina kidnaps Amelia from her wedding. Now what's Gourry going to say about that ?
1. Blossomed Love I

Blossomed Love

  


Before you go on any further just wanna warn you that this fic is YURI !!!!! 

* * *

  


The wedding bells rang melodically harmonizing with the music that was from the organ. The bride walked down the aisle with a smile carved on her face. Her over flowing white , silky , wedding gown making her looked like an angel. Her eyes met her future husband to be as he beamed slightly. The groom couldn't take his eyes away from his future wife… he can't believe this is happening. The bride blushed as she walked nearer and nearer to him. She thought he looked absolutely charming. Yet ….. she sighed. 

  


* * *

Sylphiel wiped off a tear. Filia handed her more tissues. Sylphiel said that she always cry at weddings. Filia smiled as she tried to restrain Chibi Valgarv from running away. Chibi Valgarv sulked as Filia sternly warned him if he'd ever got away…. 

Xelloss could hardly believe his eyes that they..the both of them are getting married ? He shrugged as he began sliding down his seat. Zelas stifled a yawn. She isn't used to this stuffs but hey, anything to get away from work. Luna, who was sitting beside Zelas, began chattering away with Zelas. Xelloss sighed. 

Marchina grinned as her eyes began forming stars and she began feeling romantic and wrapped her arms around a surprised Zangulus who was searching for Gourry. But then he decided to draw back. Why spoil such perfect day ? He'll simply have to settle this some other time. 

Gourry and Lina sat right in front of the guests. Gourry smiled as he looked at the bride who was hand in hand with her father as they walked. He began to wonder when will his and Lina's time going to come. Speaking of Lina… she seemed a bit weird today. He glanced over to Lina. No smile or frown was on her face. She was.. expressionless. Lina was staring towards the wedding couple but it was as if she was looking straight through them. Gourry frowned. _Maybe it's the time of the month_, he decided._ I'll ask her later…_

  


* * *

Amelia sighed silently. This was the happiest day of her life. No problems occurred during the whole ceremony. Here she is, in her wedding dress, holding a bouquet, her father accepted her choice, her dashing groom. Zelgadiss… She looked over to him in his attire. She smiled. He returned the smile. This is what she wants isn't it ? Isn't it ? But what is this feeling that I'm having right now ? She couldn't believe she had the guts to actually asked for Zelgadiss's hand in marriage and even more surprised when he gave a yes. Yes.. The infatuation she had on him had turned to love. A mutual love and she was glad about that. Focus on your wedding!! She reprimanded herself. 

"I do," Zelgadiss's answer perked into Amelia's ears and brought her back to the wedding. Amelia smiled. Amelia could hardly hear what the minister had to say but all she knows is that she had to answer an ,'I do' . Arrrgghh!!! Amelia felt as if her brain was going to burst. Stop ! Stop ! She screamed inside her. Suddenly she could feel every eyes in the church on her. She realized that it was her turn to answer. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She glanced over her father, Gourry, and Lina… as they gave her an approving nod. Amelia turned back to an expecting Zelgadiss and the patience minister. Amelia cleared her throat as she tried to answer. 

"I…I.." Amelia stammered. 

"WAIT!!" bellowed a voice from the guests. Zelgadiss and Amelia turned around. A pair of gloved hands suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled Amelia away. 

"Lina san !" Amelia said, half shocked. Zelgadiss's eyes were wide open. 

"Amelia…" Lina shook her head. Amelia threw her bouquet away as she and Lina ran down the aisle much to the surprise of everyone. Gourry's eyes were wide open, Zelgadiss's mouth were hanging…Filia and Sylphiel fainted. Marchina and Zangulus gasped. 

"Interesting…." Xelloss grinned. 

* * *

"Lina san, are you nuts!" Amelia laughed as she and Lina ran and ran. Lina's laughter filled Amelia's ears. 

"No, Amelia ! I am totally crazy!!" Lina replied. Amelia huffed. Lina lead them down a cliff and into a big cave. The view of the sea in front of them was as blue as the sky. Lina sat down and hugged her legs. Amelia sat down beside her. 

"Why did you kidnap me, Lina san ?" Amelia asked ,curious. But she knows the answer already. 

"Why did you follow me, then ?" Lina shot back. They gave each other a knowing smile. "You should know, Amelia.." Lina continued. 

"Mmm…." Amelia murmured. "I guess, I do…" They were silent for a moment as they gazed to the blue sea. 

"Are you sure you want to sacrifice your life, your society ?" Lina asked , concerned. "You'll be giving up Zelgadiss, you know," 

"And you, Lina san, you'll be giving up Gourry san," Amelia teased. "Oh, Lina san, I would if you would," 

"God… what are we going to tell them… you just ran out of your most perfect wedding, Amelia chan!," Lina put in. 

"Amelia chan…" Amelia echoed. "I like that name, Lina san.. I don't care Lina san…" She rested her head on Lina's shoulders. Lina rested her head on Amelia's. "It wasn't that perfect anyway…I'd rather be with you…" Amelia replied softly. Lina played with the veil as Amelia played with her hair. The bright sun shone through the mouth of the cave and on the new couple. For now, they'll put their worries aside… 

"Ai shiteru, Amelia chan…" Lina whispered. 

"Ai shiteru, Lina Inverse...." Amelia sighed. 

* * *

Xelloss watched with much amusement. So… Lina Inverse and Amelia Saillune.. a pair. He chuckled. No wonder neither of them didn't looked happy just now. The Dora Mata and the Princess of Saillune….. I wonder what will Gourry and Zelgadiss say…. Then from a distance he saw Gourry and Zelgadiss running toward him. Speaking of the devils…They are probably searching for the new lovebirds. Zelgadiss had this worried look on his face. So did Gourry. 

"Xelloss!!" Zelgadiss stormed over to the mazoku. "Have you seen Amelia and Lina ?!!" he asked, anxiously. "We are all very worried!" 

"Everyone's searching for them!" Gourry replied, panic. "Where did they go ?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu," 


	2. Blossomed Love II

** Blossomed Love Part 2 : Lina & Gourry **

Author's Note's:  
Before you go on any further, I have to tell you that this fic is yuri. (girl/girl) 

Yes, it has been almost 2 days since the disappearance of Lina & Amelia. Almost everyone in Saillune was in a midst of confusion. Did the princess get married ? No ? What happened ? 

They have drawn up their own conclusion. Maybe she doesn't want to marry that chimera ? It's no wonder. Maybe she is in love with that other guy ? What other guy ? Maybe it was just a plot from enemy kingdoms ? Yes, that is possible. Maybe Lina Inverse kidnapped her and asks for a hefty ransom ? That famous Lina is a bandit after all. 

  
  
It is those who attend the wedding ceremony who knows what really happened. 

Princess Amelia of Saillune was finally getting married. To the one she had loved for quite some time. Or so everybody thought. When Amelia was walking down the aisle towards her groom, she looked nervous. After the groom said, "I do." , it was Amelia's turn. She was quiet for a while. Suddenly, just before Amelia opened her mouth, Lina grabbed her and both of them ran out the doors. Gourry's eyes were wide-open, Zelgadiss's mouth hang open. Filia and Sylphiel fainted. Marchina and Zangulus gasped. 

"What happened ?!" Filia said while trying to grab hold of Valgarv. Filia and Sylphiel were awakened using smelling salts. 

"I think they.. Lina san and Amelia san.." Sylphiel replied. She was holding her damp handkerchief on her forehead to cool herself down. 

"Amelia ran out from her own wedding !" Marchina cried out. "It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life !" Zangulus had to hold Marchina in case she collapsed at any time. 

"Yes, I do remember her saying that she wanted to be a bride once," Sylphiel added. 

"I can't believe this !" Filia sighed and shook her head. "Poor Zelgadiss san," 

"and Gourry sama," Sylphiel added. "Although I should be quite glad this happened, but Gourry sama looked unhappy," 

"It unbelievable. I'm still shocked," Marchina uttered. "I thought that Zelgadiss san was Amelia's one true-" 

"That's in the past now," Zangulus interrupted the ladies. "I do not approve of what they did, but it is their own problem." 

  
  
Two days and one night have passed. It's a full moon tonight. The gust of wind blows softly in the darkness of the night. The wooden sign of the inn sways to the left, right, left, right as the wind blows. Inside the inn, the bar was empty except for the bartender who is cleaning the tables, getting ready to close the bar up. 

Outside the inn, stood two figures side by side. God knows how long they have been standing there. (I guess not that long). Both of them are staring at the inn. One is of average height and one a little shorter. One is standing straight and one is standing stiffly. One with flaming red hair and one with a black bob. It is for certain that they are both, the missing Lina Inverse and Amelia Saillune. 

"So.." Lina says. 

"So.." Amelia echoes.

"Are you ready ?" Lina asks, still looking straight ahead. 

"Yes," Amelia replies softly. 

"Are you sure ?" Lina asks for conformation. Amelia didn't say a word. "Because.. we don't have to do this tonight," Lina says as she turns her head sideways to look at Amelia. Amelia didn't reply. Instead, she takes Lina's hand gently and squeezes it tight. Then she looks up and smiles at Lina. Lina can feel her heart flutters a little. 

"Let's go," 

  
  
_knock , knock_

Someone is knocking softly on the door but loud enough so that whoever is staying in that room will hear it. He had stayed up this late, and is still thinking about that day. 

'_I wonder who is up this late ?_' Gourry wonders. He gets out from his bed and puts on his shirt. With a sigh he reaches the doorknob and opens the door. 

"Lina ?!" 

The little red sorceress looks a little nervous and (dare Gourry say it ?) as if she is scared of Gourry. They both faced each other. Gourry glances down at Lina and for once he did not even think to say anything about Lina's chest size. After 2 days of not seeing Lina, his best friend, you'd think that Gourry would hug her or say something idiotic as usual. 

But Gourry is silent. 

"Gourry.." Lina trails off. She doesn't really know how to say it next. 

"What ? No comments about me today ? No, I miss you ?" Lina smiles, trying to lighten up the mood. Gourry sighs and he tilts his head. 

"You really made me worried," Gourry replies softly. Lina feels a pang of hurt in her chest. 

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "But I can explain," Lina continues. 

"No, I do not want to hear any explanation," 

"But-" 

"Once again you did not care about my feelings," Gourry mumbles as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

There goes that pang again in her chest. A sign of guilt. 

"I know. I feel bad about that. It's just that I-" 

"Not only that, you did not care about Zelgadiss' and Phil san's feelings. You've gone too far." Gourry utters. "And yes, bring Amelia with you too," he continues as he folds his arms across his chest. There is a hint of anger in his voice. Lina clenches her fist in guilt and annoyance. 

"I know that. Don't you think I know that," Lina snaps at him. "I told you-" 

"Did you come back just to apologize ?" He interrupts. 

"No, I mean yes, I mean both." Lina answers awkwardly. _He sounds angry. Even I am scared. _

"I came back because I missed all of you," Lina looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You all need to know," She and Gourry stares at each other again. Gourry sighs. He reaches out for Lina's fringe and combs it behind her ear. 

"Gourry," 

"Where is Amelia anyway ?" Gourry asks as he looks from left to right of the corridor outside his room. 

"She is doing the same thing as I am doing now," Lina answers softly. "I- We want to tell you and Zel together. If.. if you would just come down and we all sit down and talk about this-" 

"What is there to talk about ? You love Amelia and that is that," Gourry says abruptly. "I completely understand. I'm just upset that you did not tell me," Gourry finishes his sentence. 

"I.. I was confused ! But I'm not now," Lina says out loud. "Do you know how scary it is to tell someone that you love them ?" 

"I know the feeling," 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing," Gourry mumbles. He lets out a long sigh. "Well, I can't stay angry at you for long," Gourry says and he winks at her. Lina grins in relief. 

"Thank you," Lina gives him a big smile. "Want to grab something to eat ?" 

"The bar is closed, Lina," Gourry points out. Lina grumbles. "By the way.." he trails off. Lina looks at him. 

"Don't you run off again," Gourry warns her. 

"Yeah, yeah," Lina made a face. 

"I'm still your guardian," 

Lina mumbled a hmm.. 

"Gourry, I think Amelia and Zel are already downstairs. Do you want to talk about this ?" Lina asks. 

"Nope. It'll just gives me the headache. I'll just go to bed and see Amelia tomorrow," Gourry rubs his head. 

"I really am sorry," 

"Don't be because you and Amelia are together," Gourry replies. 

"You know what? This may be one conversation where you do not mutter any idiotic things," Lina teases him. Gourry nods thoughtfully. 

"It is surprising I did not say a single word about your tattered hair, your skinny figure and yes, your flat chest," Gourry says, thinking he is really thoughtful this time. 

"WHAT?! MY FLAT CHEST ?!" 

"Let's just hope that you'll get some tips from Amelia," Gourry suggests. Unnoticed to Gourry, a flaming sorceress is right in front of him. 

"FIREBALL !" 


End file.
